The disclosure generally relates to the field of data storage, and more particularly to a proxy for processing requests for management of a storage cluster.
A storage service provider can provide data storage in various configurations to different tenants (or clients). A tenant can be any type of business entity (e.g., a company), an individual, etc. that is storing data. In some conventional storage configurations, a storage service provider assigns a given storage cluster to a given tenant for storage of their data. Therefore, there is a one-to-one relationship between the storage cluster and the tenant. In these type of storage configurations, the tenant is typically given greater control over at least some management functionality of the data storage. Examples of management functionality can include creation of data volumes, Quality of Service (QoS) policy management, access to network port information and disk information, etc.
In some other conventional storage configuration, a given cluster can be shared by multiple tenants. However, in this configuration, the tenants are given much less access to management functionality of the data storage because of security concerns of one tenant having access to other clients' data, the physical structures storing the other clients' data, etc.